Hoshikuzu
by Mochi Flavored Fun
Summary: Naruto's dead and doesn't know how or why. However, he's granted another chance at life. The undead never find living a second time nearly as pleasing at the first time though, so Naruto isn't exactly as happy as he should be about this. If he finds out how he died in his first life though, he'll finally be granted eternal rest. Will he still want to in the end? FULL SUMMARY INSIDE
1. prologue

**Author's note:** Thanks to all of you for sticking with me! I'm happy to say that this chapter is dedicated to; SpamanoHappiness, TigerInTheMoonlight, DSpirit, AnImEfAN506, Ice Dragon3, Geminine, Koto, random bug, God of the Tsukuyomi, and Clandon. Of course everyone else made me very happy too, but I just wanted to give these people a shout-out. You guys rock.

I also want to thank my new Beta; _gayteenwolflover5_. I love you so much right now. Oh, and this plot is slightly different from the last, to don't be surprised if things are weird.

**Summary;** Naruto's dead and doesn't know how or why. However, he's granted another chance at life. The undead never finds living a second time nearly as pleasing at the first time though, so Naruto isn't exactly as happy as he should be about this. If he finds out how he died in his first life though, he's finally be granted eternal rest. This leaves Naruto ecstatic. Maybe, once he settles in, he won't want to leave though? Join the blonde as he leaps through time, learning more about himself and the world around him the second time around. MinaNaru (yaoi)

**Disclaimer;** I do not own Naruto nor do I own any of the characters. I'm not making any profit from this either, except happiness and giddiness. I only own most of the plot and maybe I own Kiba. Maybe.

Warnings; Rated T for now, but as you know, the rating will undoubtedly rise later on. **Yaoi**, sorta incest in a way if you think about it- **MinaNaru**, **slash** (boyXboy),** lemons/limes** later on, **cursing**, **blood**, **violence** at times, and yeah. I'll add a warning at the beginning of chapters which I believe really need one. **IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH ANY OF THIS, STFU AND LEAVE RIGHT NOW**. Flames really aren't very appreciated. Constructive criticism is.

"talking"

'_thoughts_'

'_**Kyuubi'**_

**Other hidden voices**

_flashbacks/__**past quotes**_

* * *

Blue eyes snapped open. '_Where the heck am I?_' it thought vaguely. The blonde stayed in place, shutting it's eyes again only to concentrate. It listened carefully to the soft sound of it's breathing and paid deadly close attention to the rhythm of it's heart beating in it's chest. Deeming both alright, the blonde began shooting chakra throughout it's veins, silently testing if all of it's limbs were still functional.

Thankfully, they were.

The thing finally opened his eyes once more, paying more attention to his surroundings this time. Not that there was much to really look at. Everything was white. Panic began to set it. Where was it? How did it get here? Was it hurt? It didn't feel any pain. Was it drugged? Why was everything white?... Was it blind?! Deciding that panicking wasn't exactly the smartest thing to do, the blonde carefully sat up, and looked down at it's body. Nope, it wasn't blind. Nope, it wasn't harmed (or so it looked). Nope it wasn't female_**nor**__ male_. There were no genitals at all. Wracking it's memory for anything, it remembered something. It used to be male. And nope, he _**wasn't**_ clothed.

Sapphire eyes frantically searched, as strong legs snapped together so quickly that it made an audible slap. For what though? An enemy? A door maybe? A reason why he was embarrassed due to his lack of clothing, even though he now had nothing to hide? Actually, a reason why his penis was missing? Maybe any hints that below him was actually a floor? As far as he knew, he was sitting on some pretty damn invisible glass. He could feel it beneath his bum, but he couldn't see it for the life of him, nor could he see any lights! How was the room so bright then?

All of the questions were beginning to make a migraine set in.

Willing his overactive mind to settle down, the blonde slowly stretched out his appendages, a yawn searing its way out his throat as he did so. Blinking lazily, the blue-eyed blonde began to wonder if maybe he had simply been sleeping earlier. In fact, the last thing he could remember was... was...

'_I-I-I... I can't remember a-anything! How did I get here? I can't remember anything from yesterday... Um, let's see. I'm a ninja, duh. I hold the nine-tailed bijuu Kurama. Due to this, I have three horizontal, symmetrical scars which resemble whiskers on each of my cheeks, and a seal on my stomach. The seal looks like a large swirl with text framing it. I'm blonde, have bright blue eyes, tan skin, and love to eat ramen. My favorite animal is frogs and my favorite color is orange. My goal is to become Hokage and bring Sasuke back. My height is 5'9 and my weight is around 132 lbs. I'm 17 years old and I'm male... Or, I __**used to be **__male. Now... I'm genderless._' The blonde began to panic.

What was his name?

He could remember his friends talking to him saying his name, but... then the memory got all blurry and dysfunctional. '_And where the fuck am I? This is getting annoying!_'

**Yohoho, such interesting thoughts. A braw lad, but perhaps not smart enough! **a Scottish accented voice suddenly sprang from nowhere. The first thing that came to the boy's mind was to make sure his legs were still firmly clamped together, then the second thought was that there was nothing he needed to hide. Did he even still have a rear end?

Afterwards, his mind finally began registering that he was hearing voices other than Kyuubi (Kurama's second name).

**Interesting thoughts indeed. **another voice with a more silky tone added. The voice was a deep baritone with a more British-like accent, sexy and it definitely had a purr-like ring to it. the boy ignored the pretty voice, and instead concentrated on what it was saying. Interesting thoughts?... The voices were reading his thoughts?!

**Yes. **A new voice chimed. It sounded old and aged, the scent of old parchment filling the boy's nostrils from memory suddenly. Basically the voice reminded him of old men, old things, and boring things. **Do you know what's going on, boy? **the old, straining voice asked.

**Obviously not! **scottish sounding one. **Can't ya tell the skinny malinky longlegs don't have a clue?**

**Hush up, Jeruk. **the old voice again. **I know what I'm doing- let me do my job.** the blonde heard a small mutter of '**Aye, Right.****Yer aff yer heid, old man**' from 'Jeruk' before all but one of the three voices were quiet. What the fuck was a 'skinny malinky longlegs' anyway? The blonde opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. '_What the-?_'

**We have decided to give you the option of gender, for your next life. **the old voice croaked. the boy blinked. Next life? What was going on? Gender choice? '_Obviously I want to be a guy-_' the blonde offhandedly thought. Next thing he knew, a spark ran through his body and down to where his dick used to be- and this time there was one. The boy stared in awe at the phallus, before deciding to shut his legs again. Even though he couldn't see any of these supposable men, he was reasonably sure they could see him.

"What-" the blonde was surprised that this time he had a voice.

**You were voiceless, in case you wished to be female in your next life. **the British sounding voice supplied. The blonde nodded.

**Anyway, **the old voice cleared his throat. **Is there anything you'd liked changed? About you, I mean.**

the blonde paused. "I'd like my voice and everything to be the same as when I was... alive." and with that, he was. "And I'd like clothing, please." He quickly added. A plain white T-shirt and knee-length white sweatpants appeared on his body. '_I could get used to this._'

**Good, I'm happy to see that you're pleased. Now, any questions?**

"Yeah, why is it so freaking... white in here?"

**You're sayin' you'd rather have it ****black as the earl of hell's waistcoat?**

"Um, no. It's just... hurting my eyes, I suppose. And second, how did I... die?"

**That, we cannot tell you.** the silky voice said. The blonde was growing annoyed by how these voices all considered him a 'boy'.

"And why the hell not?" he asked, quite peeved. The deep voice, chuckled.

**For that is what you must learn for yourself, to truly pass on and officially 'die', per say. **

"What? I don't understand. Aren't I already dead? Didn't you say my 'second' life? Wait- is this what death looks like? Kinda lame."

**Noo, jist haud on!****Keep the heid, lad!**

"Dude, what are you even saying?"

**Keep calm, more or less **the old voice said.

"Anyway, questions... Um, I have a bunch. So, you can't tell me how I died. You're sending me off to live again, but if in this 'second life' if I find out how I died in my first life, I'll officially die and... what's the point of making me live a second time?" There was a murmur of the voices, seeming to contemplate whether or not to tell the blonde everything. "Will I remember any of this, then?"

**Of course laddy, for you must have at least a hint.**

"A... hint? What is this, a game to you?! I fucking died! Thank you for giving me a second chance but- Wait, what's my name?"

**... You will remember, eventually.**

"What- what do you mean? Wait, am I going to the normal world? Or like, some other screwed up planet?"

**Meh, this li'le ****gallus****screwball seems to be takin' this pretty well.**

**Considering the way he died, it's not surprising that he wants to start over.**

**Hush, impudent fools. Don't give the boy any hints **the deep voice chastised.

"Wait, how did I die? How would you know? Why are you giving me a second chance at life? Or is it just a requirement?"

**Okie dokie, times up** the old voice said. The blonde began getting a tingly feeling throughout his body.

"Wait, I have more questions!"

**You'll figure it out, boy. There **_**is**_** such thing as a library. **stupid sexy voice.

**Lang may yer lum reek! Haste Ye Back! **

"Ugh..."

**He says bye. And no worries child, we will meet again.**

"No wait! that's not fair! This didn't get me anywhe-"

* * *

Naruto's eyes slowly opened. '_That's right, Naruto Uzumaki..._'

Said boy slowly sat up, clutching his head with his small hands due to the massive headache. The blonde watched in slight amusement and horror as his arm… twitched? More like all-out flickered. Sort of like when you first turn on an old television, and the screen is all disoriented and blinking before it finally gives you a clear image. After a few seconds, Naruto's arm began normal, as did the rest of his body.

'_Meh, I don't remember my clothing being so loose..._' came the offhanded thought. He noted that he was still in the short white shorts and the T-shirt, shoeless and underwear-less. Oh... wait, they sent him away... '_Wait! So I'm 'alive' now?_' Naruto snapped his head upwards, scanning the surrounding area. '_Hey, this seems like good old Konoha... except... bigger. I don't remember everything being so tall-'_

"Hey, can you pass the ball?" Naruto was getting tired of all these nonexistent voices now. Deciding to ignore the annoying sound, Naruto continued to examine his surroundings, wondering why the world was suddenly so large. "Hey, come on man. Just pass the ball!" Naruto turned and glared at the person with the annoying voice. Oh wait, that means that the voice wasn't in his head...

His eyes zeroed on the light blue ball laying right next to his leg. Naruto stood, picking up the ball and marveling at its large size for a second before turning back to the expectantly staring boy. "Oh wow, you're pretty freaking tall!" Naruto gasped suddenly. Since when did kids get so large?

"No, you're just short," came the snarky reply before the brunette grabbed the ball and trotted away. Naruto wondered why the rude kid didn't just pick up the ball himself, but dropped the subject. He wasn't in the mood to let such petty things slow him down.

'_Wait, I'm short?_' Naruto looked at a reflective surface nearby. He nearly screamed. Actually, he may have.

'_I look like a freaking__** 6 year old**__!_'

* * *

**AN:** cliffhangers are awfully fun to create. Okay, I hope that this beginning is a bit better than the last one. I know that it's very confusing, but everything shall be explained later on. Now you may understand why this is more AU than before. I HAVE NOT FINISHED THE NARUTO SERIES. Sorry, but no. I'll try and do my research though~

R&R please- Reviews will make me type faster. What can I say, I'm selfish and greedy.


	2. Chapter 1 Atarashii touchaku!

**Author's Note:** Yo~!

As for those who read my error... well that was awkward, lol. My bad xD

**Chapter Warnings: **mild cursing

**Disclaimer:** Me? Own Naruto? Yeshhhhh _-is hit over the head-_ I mean, err, no. I don't. Sorry.

[**Beta'd by: **gayteenwolflover5]

* * *

Naruto shot up abruptly, afterwards quickly grabbing his now overly-loose sweatpants. Couldn't have _those _falling down only to reveal is magically invisible underwear. Either that or his undergarments didn't exist after all. He wasn't ready for either of those answers. Tightening his grip on his white, thick pants, he thought; '_My shirt would probably do the job though..._'

Gulping, the blonde stared wide-eyed at his reflection again. To think the sweatpants used to reach only a bit below his knees, and now... They reached his feet.

Panicking, the blonde spun around. He was beginning to start running, only to fall flat on his face. Either these pants were too long, or his legs were too short...

Naruto blamed it on the pants. Obviously.

'_Either one or the other..._' the blonde paused. He wasn't going to use a transformation jutsu, for strong ninja would notice and be even more suspicious of him. This reminded Naruto to mask his massive amount of chakra.

'_Here goes my masculinity._'

Ditching the pants, the young Naruto was extremely glad that his shirt decided to play the part as a gown until he found clothes that were actually his size.

Running out of the dark alley, Naruto whipped his head from side to side. Looks like his size wasn't the only thing that was off. Everything seemed so... different. Like an almost exact copy, only newer. Or maybe it was older? '_I don't have time for this! I- I- I-... I need to do something about __**this**_,' the blonde looked down at his small feet, twisting his toes in agitation.

He had always been a tad bit shorter than others, but what were his friends going to think when he was found as an all-out 6-year-old? Suspiciously laugh-sounding-coughs would surely be heard. And Kiba with a chair lodged in his head would also surely be found.

Hey, it wouldn't be the first time Naruto used Tsunade's addiction to alcohol as an excuse. The woman didn't even seem to question it. As if she wanted to do half the things Naruto said she did, anyway.

"Minato? Why are you in a dress?" a strong, manly voice sounded from out of Naruto's peripheral view. The blonde whipped around, staring at the tall brunette in confusion. '_Minato...?_'

"Hey, what happened to your face, Minato?"

"I- I-," Naruto began panicking, eyes darting frantically around the street. Everyone was staring. Everyone was staring at _him_. Yet... it was no one he knew. No one he recognized. No he could trust. No one who knew who he was- what he was.

'_Where am I? How did I get here? Probably by those weirdly accented gods-who-guide-the-dead, but why? Had anyone seen me arrive? How did I arrive? I woke up and I was already here... Did anyone notice my lack for underwater? Doubtfully, but you never know. I had seen Neji using his Byakugan in times without for it, before.'_

He hoped that if any gods up there actually _did _care for him, a sudden drift of the wind wouldn't happen to sail by. Naruto felt stupid for acting like a girl in a short skirt, but defended that it was different. He wasn't hiding his bears-with-bowties clad panties here, he was hiding his family jewels. Which of course, even for a child, we're impressive. Of course.

"I-... I need to s-see Hokage-sama," he decided he should say. He needed someone he could trust. Someone he could seek for help.

The man raised an eyebrow, looking at Naruto's bare feet and then his 'dress'. Shrugging, the man began walking, grabbing the blonde's hand on his way by. Naruto understood that it was just a kind gesture, since to everyone else he _was _only a kid (even his voice sounded higher!), but he still yanked his hand back and continued to panic. He knew he had an 'OMG DON'T RAPE ME' face on, but the man stayed calm nonetheless.

"Seems like you've been really spooked, huh." The man sighed, continuing walking. Naruto tagged along silently, absentmindedly noticing how the simplest things seemed so interesting. Like that butterfly. Or that beetle. Or those two pigs playing in the mud. _'Oh wait... That ain't no playing...'_

"I never pegged you much for wearing dresses, Minato," the tall brunette continued. "But judging by your reactions, I'm assuming that something bad has happened...?" The man looked over his shoulder, brown eyes searching Naruto's blue ones for anything.

Naruto felt horrible. Here was this kind man, helping him out without any real questions, yet he was lying to the guy! Not that he actually answered whether or not he was actually Minato. In the blonde's book, that was still counted as lying though. Indirectly, but still lying. '_Calm down Naruto, it's only because he doesn't know who you are. If he knew you weren't Minato, he wouldn't be helping you at all! He-_'

Naruto chastised himself for talking to himself like some wacko (because chastising yourself is acceptable when talking to yourself isn't. Duh). Wasn't that Kyuubi's job?

The Kurama had taken a liking to his 'Kit' once Naruto turned 12 and began showing interest in becoming stronger (via, a ninja). Ever since then, it was as if the two were brothers. Snarky comments, silent agreements- heck, they even gave each other nicknames. Kyuu and Kit. Who the hell names a voice in their head? It's okay talking to yourself, Naruto supposed, but he knew he wasn't quite sane as soon as anything began answering back. Aka, Kyuubi.

"But I know things will be okay, alright?" Was this guy _still _talking? Naruto offhandedly wondered how much this man was actually willing to continue talking to some obviously scared-and-scarred little boy who's shoeless and supposedly wearing a dress. Oh, and this little boy also looked up subtly and grinned whenever a skirted girl walked by.

Hey, being small and looking innocent/undeniably attractive had it's perks.

* * *

The Hokage looked in skepticism when Naruto's story was over. Firstly, said blonde all-but pounced on the man when he saw the familiar face of the third. Only much younger with more hair and less wrinkles. This didn't stop Naruto from calling him Ojiichan though. The man looked about ready to kill the little Minato imposter before he began explaining.

And explain Naruto did. He explained from as far as he could remember- he explained how he woke up in that world with the voices (cue look from Hokage that clearly states he knows something was wrong with you _up there_), their weird comments and accents, and how Naruto woke up with the rude chubby dude bothering the hell out of him.

When the Hokage gave him a doubtful look (and looked about ready to call in for some mental help) Naruto then began talking about his old life and as much as he could remember. He talked about the nine tailed fox and it being sealed into him by the fourth Hokage (Naruto was careful not to say who this hokage was) causing said man to die. He talked vaguely about how he was treated, and how his sensei Iruka helped turn his life around. How he strived to be the next Hokage and how he became a ninja.

Naruto explained his nindo, his ninja way (since, strangely, the third asked what he 'went by') and then the blonde began rambling about stupid, stuck-up, popular Uchiha's and their stupid need to shove a chidori up their clan-murdering brothers' asses. Of course the blonde wasn't talking about any Uchiha in particular.

He also dared to mention that Hiruzen should beware of busty hokage's with a knack for alcohol. He then gave the third a pointed a look, and the man realized that Naruto was supposedly giving him a warning of the future, him talking vaguely about the council not being very trustworthy either.

Then Naruto explained the small stuff (the death of Orochimaru, unlocking his full potential, his Senjutsu, killing the Akatsuki, and breaking all of Sasuke's limbs and forcefully bringing him back) and answered the questions the Hokage asked. He asked about _how _things were done and asked why, as if trying to find any flaws or lies. So far, the only massive flaw the man could see was the little boy's cursing habit and his massive amnesia towards the end of his tale. Such as, why/how he died.

The Hokage still believed every word of it though, much to his chagrin. Naruto was bringing up things that even made sense to him- hints about the council and Orochimaru, hints concerning wars and attacks. It all seemed breathtakingly real and the only thing the man could do, was stare at the strong young man trapped in a child's body.

Maybe even considered letting the boy keep calling him Jijichan, even though he wasn't very old.

He sighed. "I... I need to think this all over. To consider it."

Naruto nodded in his seat, wondering whether there was still an Ichiraku's anywhere around. He was in the mood for ramen and he couldn't even remember the last time he ate.

"For now, you will stay here-"

"No way I'm gonna stay here! I'll suffocate under these sheets and you won't find me until next Christmas!"

"I don't mean _here_-"

"And don't give me that 'it breeds in my office' bullshit"

The Hokage held his tongue. That was exactly what he was going to say. "I _meant_ to say, you will be staying in Konoha until further do-" (_Naruto's translation;__ until I find a way to rid the world of your annoying arse_) "-but under close supervision by my ANBU."

This didn't surprise the blonde. "Wait, I'm like 6. While you and I both know I can handle living on my own, won't other people get suspicious?"

The third raised a hand and slowly stroked his sorry excuse for a beard. It was basically a goatee.

"Hmm, I suppose."

'_Hell, this guy is so laid back. Nothing like the Third I used to know.' _

"I will be putting you to stay with a family of my choice then... Oh, and by the way- none of this leaves this room. This is only for you and I to know. Got it? So play your part well, boy. And don't tell anyone of your bijuu. I expect Kushina, the current jinchuuriki, to be showing up soon (since she'll surely be worried about why her demon's suddenly gone). The excuse will be, that there was another host better suited so the fox decided to jump over."

Naruto scoffed. "That's not possible. There needs to be seals and-"

"I know, but it will hold her off until she asks Mito-"

"Who's Mi-"

"You'll meet her soon," Sarutobi waved his hand as if shooing a fly. "Anyway, Kushina will surely go talking to her about it after confronting me, then that old crone will come and talk to _me_." Sarutobi's face turned sour, as if he didn't like the woman much. "I may have to tell her the truth though, since she knows most about it. Meaning, if sometime in the future an old woman with two buns approaches you- either run away screaming _**"STRANGER-DANGER!"**_, or if she suddenly seems to know about your predicament, don't be surprised."

"Whatever Jiichan. So who will I be staying with?" Naruto couldn't hold down his excitement. He was getting a second chance to live, and even a second chance to... To have a _**family**__._

The Third gave him a withering glance before a playful smirk pulled at his lips. "Hmm, who's always complaining about wanting another child? I believe it was-"

Naruto's face drained as he realized where this conversation was going.

"Onwa Namikaze."

Namikaze.

"As in... Minato's family?"

"You know him?" Yes, Naruto left out that tiny piece of information about Minato being his father/the fourth hokage. "I thought it would be fitting. You know, the villagers will accept you better since you two look so alike- like brothers."

Naruto gulped. "What do you think his parents will think about this?" '_Will they hate me? Think I'm some imposter? What if-_'

The Third's eyes softened, as if reading Naruto's thoughts. When he gave the blonde that look, the one that reminded Naruto of the old Sarutobi-sensei he used to know. "They're a great family- the whole Namikaze clan is. Though, there aren't many members, so they should warm up to you in no time. You seem like a likable kid."

Naruto calmed down a bit. "What are their names?"

"Well, as you know, their child is Minato Namikaze. Your makeshift father will be Tsuyo Namikaze, and you're makeshift mother will be Onwa Namikaze." Naruto winced at the word 'makeshift' but realized it was probably because the Third would know he was a bit uncomfortable with suddenly being chucked into a new family.

"A-... Alright..."

"... You need anything else?"

Naruto tilted his head to the left in confusion. "Anything else?" he repeated what the older man had said. The third looked down at his attire and Naruto blushed. "Um, any extra clothes?"

The hokage smirked before standing from his desk and somehow navigating towards a closet to pull out some clothes which might fit the little Naruto. The blonde didn't ask how or why he had them, but he seemed to have sensed the boy's thoughts and explained that he was supposed to be prepared for anything.

When Naruto left the room to change in the bathroom, the Hokage called in some ANBU and asked them to contact Tsuyo and Onwa Namikaze. Their wishes had been granted.

* * *

"A little brother?!" Minato squealed in delight. Onwa brushed a few strands of long caramel hair away from her green eyes, nodding her head with a sweet smile. Minato's grin faltered for a moment. "But you're not fat." he stated. Onwa quickly shushed him and explained that pregnant women were not 'fat' nor was she having another child. She said they would be 'adopting'.

"What's that?" Minato tilted his head to the right.

"Well sweetie", the woman grabbed his hand as they began walking towards the Hokage tower. The sun was setting and the warm humid air cascaded around their cheeks as if you could actually shove it aside. Tsuyo stayed silent, an amused smile on his face. "It's when we take an already-born child into our family." Onwa decided was a good way to state it.

"But to have a baby, you already need parents, right?" The two nodded. "Then why are we taking him away from his family?"

"The hokage, the one who's gifting this little angel to us, hasn't explained much yet. However, Mina, there may be many reasons why this boy does not have a family." Tsuyo grinned as he ran a hand through his shaggy blonde hair. "Lets be polite and not ask this little boy, okay? He'll tell us when he's ready."

Minato, deciding that was good enough, nodded his head. "So, how does our little brother look? What's his name? How old is he? You think he'll like me? Can we be friends? I'm shy in class and don't have many, so that would be awesome! Do you think he likes playing? You think he wants to become a ninja too? Do-"

"Minato," Onwa laughed lightly along with her husband. "Looks like we'll just have to find out when we arrive, ne?" The mini blonde nodded and grinned.

* * *

**AN:** Yo (still nothing really to say, lol)

_[Answers to some questions; ]_

-No, the story will not fully take place with Naruto as a child.

-I support children and fluff, but children doing sexual actions together just isn't my cup of tea. So no, nothing's gonna get real any time soon, you perverts.

-Naruto still has the mind of a 17 year old.

-This is pretty much AU, so no, this will not go very much like in the anime.

_[And the rest shall be revealed later c:]_

R&R please~


	3. Chapter 2 Yakusoku to raiburari shien!

**Author's Note:** Thanks for all the comments and reviews guys~ I decided that, so this won't become an over-obnoxiously long fic, I'm gonna start making the chapters longer. Meaning, I'm gonna need lots of willing fans to keep me going. Of course, I should probably read this over 1 more time just to make sure, and my beta's gonna hate me for it, but thankfully he's awesome and shall hopefully forgive me.

_**Mochi-sama;**__ -clasps hand together- PLEASE FORGIVE MEH! _

_**gayteenwolflover5;**__ Not anytime soon._

_**Mochi-sama;**__ -cries-_

**Chapter Warnings: **mild cursing, fluff, Naruto POV _to explain emotions better._ Later chapters will be 3rd POV again.

**Disclaimer:** No soy dueño Naruto

[**Beta'd by: **gayteenwolflover5]

_Thinking_

"Speaking"

**Voices**

_**Reading/text **_(centered)

**[Kyuubi speaking]**

* * *

"Naruto, calm down," Hiruzen chastised me for the umpteenth time. Could you honestly blame me though? I was horrified! What if they didn't like me? What if they learned right away that I wasn't actually some 5-year-old? What if I accidentally spilled my identity or something? What if- "And stop thinking about what-if's." Damn him and his mind-reading. "Naruto, I can't read minds," he rolled his eyes. Honestly, did he expect me to believe him when he simply kept proving himself incorrect? I wasn't sure whether I should have been glad or scared that I was winning the argument...

"But-"

"No buts," the man sighed before standing up and walking over to me. He knelt on one knee and began ruffling my hair like I was some kid. Oh wait... "Just relax, brat. Things will turn out fine. Until we learn more about your situation, all you have to do is blend in. Shouldn't be hard for you," he sent me a grin. I smiled back only to scowl afterwards when I realized he was insinuating that I naturally acted like a 5-year-old. Was the world simply against me or something? Several birds began to sing and a few hounds barked as if chiming in a 'Yes!'. Jerks.

"Bu-" I stopped from saying the 'b' word again when I was sent a glare. "I mean, it's not as if I even _want _to be in this situation," I murmured while crossing my arms. I wasn't sure whether I was saying it to myself or to Hiruzen.

"I know," he rubbed my head again and I finally noticed he had been petting me this whole time. Mustering up the best glare I could while my knees were still faintly shaking and my eyes were slightly glassy with fear, I shoved his hand off. Why was I suddenly so emotional and scared anyway? This was only temporary anyway. As soon as I remembered how I 'died', I would finally get to leave! This would be easy, simple as pie! My body didn't seem to agree though as my breath hitched when the door was knocked on. In fact, it was weird. It was as if my body was acting the same way it would have if I was actually five...

Either I was one hell of an amazing actor that even I _myself_ couldn't tell the difference, or maybe this 'in a 5-year-old body' thing was a bit more realistic than I thought. Looks like I seriously was 5, except mentally 17... _Aren't things supposed to be the other way around?_ I scoffed at the thought. The Third took this as a sign of my readiness, since he swiftly gave out the permission for whoever was knocking to enter.

3 people came in. The first was a _**VERY**_ tall male with peach skin, bright blue eyes, and shaggy golden hair. He was lanky and kinda goofy looking with the way his bangs seemed to be swept to one side, but he also held a sort of friendly grace to him as he entered with a grin. His eyes, I noticed, held an intelligent glint to them though. He probably deceived most with his dumb-aura, so I made a note to make sure to be careful around him. Judging by the normal signs of being a ninja (eyes quickly glancing around the room, relaxed but readied muscles, scars here and there), I assumed he was one. Eyeing him quietly for a moment, I looked to the next person.

This one was a shorter female. She was definitely in shape, though her face was rounded causing her to have a young appearance. She had deep pine-green eyes, tan skin, and long lumbar-regional caramel hair which put the word silky to shame. Her face was blemishless, though she had a few light, barely-visible scars littering her lower arms and well-formed legs. She didn't seem to mind showing her body judging by the clothes she wore (nothing inappropriate, simply bold and proud), and it was probably common knowledge that she was a ninja or retired Nin. While she had a kind smile on her face (none of them really noticing me much since I was still standing by the Third next to -hidden by- his desk), I also made sure to remember that these people were obviously very intelligent.

Moving on to the last of the three, I realized it was a short kid. He also had shaggy blonde hair and bright blue eyes, though unlike his father, he received the trait for tanned skin from his mother. He didn't seem much like the grinning type either, and had more soft facial features like his mom. Of course I wasn't stupid though. He was obviously Minato, but I guess I was just scrutinizing him and trying to look for any major similarities between him and I.

We both had bright blonde hair and nearly, exactly the same shade of sun-kissed skin, both blue eyes and both males. However, as always, there were also differences. For example, my eyes were larger and rounder while my middle was slightly thinner. Maybe I just needed to eat a bit more. His eyes were slightly more almond shaped, and also slightly more spaced apart on his face. Sure many probably wouldn't notice these things, but I just blamed my observations on the hidden artist within me.

"You summoned us, Hokage-sama?" The woman said softly. I watched as she casually latched her arm around her supposedly husband's. I also noticed how her body slightly shook and her hands clenched, obvious excitement in her features. Her soft smile looked wider than what would seem overly natural on her face, and her round eyes were half-lidded. She bit her pink bottom lip in a halting reminder and her expression was bright. The husband looked similar, though milder. Minato just seemed the same as the woman, though it was a bit masked over in fear.

I felt horrible.

What... What if... What if I wasn't what they were expecting?... What if I wasn't what they _wanted_?... What if I rotted their hopes and made their dreams sour? What if they hated me? What if I wasn't perfect? What if I wasn't nice enough or polite enough? What if I wasn't strong enough?

I wasn't. I knew it too. I wasn't perfect. I wasn't extraordinarily nice. I was strong in some cases, but at the moment I was extremely weak. I knew it myself, simply by the act of shuffling closer to the Third Hokage's legs in order to shy away from view under his desk. He didn't seem to like this, but stayed quiet as he scooted his chair out and reached under to grab me. Not expecting him to actually lift me up, I released a tiny squeak (a manly one, of course) when I was softly plopped into his lap. All eyes flew to me instantly, and I stayed quiet as they all devoured me with their curious gazes.

Now don't get me wrong. I'm usually a very talkative, smiley person. However, this was... new. I was alone. I didn't _have _any friends to back me up. I didn't _have _anyone to be strong for, nor for them to be strong for me. I didn't have anything, really. Only a thin band of trust with the Third. And by thin, I mean extremely thin since he actually knew I was no innocent five year old. It was like back when I actually _was_ a kid. Only this time, I wasn't automatically hated. It was, as the 'death-gods' had said, a new start. So really, can you blame me for not wanting to screw up? I know, it's only temporary, but still. I was... _scared_.

I blamed it on my young body. I also blamed my watering large eyes and fidgeting fingers on my age. I blamed my silence on not wanting to disturb the beautiful birds outside, and I blamed my racing uncertain thoughts on the fact that I was simply unused to my surroundings. That it was natural, and that I wasn't a coward.

I'm such a liar.

"This is him?" The woman asked quietly. Very quietly. In fact, it was as if she was scared that if she spoke too loudly, I would shatter into a million tiny pieces. She may have been right. Hell, simply her quiet voice made me jump and my wide eyes scamper around the room for any signs of danger. I'm such a baby. Pathetic. weak. Scared. Harmless...

Which was unacceptable.

This is **mine**. This second life. This second chance. These second breaths, blinks, words, tears, thoughts and choices... They were all _**mine**_. Screw the gods if they expected me to waste it over something stupid as fear. I'm Naruto! Naruto Uzumaki, Dattebayo! No shitheaded, ugly-faced, bad-breathed _fear _was gonna ruin me!

These people could go shit themselves if they thought I was just gonna sit around like some crybaby and be scared to simply introduce myself! Five-year-old scared body or not, it was mine! This actual body, was _mine _at the moment. It needed to shut the fuck up and listen to what my brain was telling it to do! Well, more my personality and emotions since my brain was never used often anyway.

Swallowing the (fuckin' _**massive**_) lump in my throat, I cleared it slowly and hesitantly glanced at the three pairs of expecting, curious, and silent eyes waiting patiently for me to grow some balls and speak. I shifted a bit on the Third's lap, and then turned to scowl at him for ruffling my hair again. After turning back, I cleared my throat again and opened my mouth to speak. I probably should have actually thought of something to say though, because everyone knows that a non-thinking/scared/worried/determined Naruto, is a rambling idiotic Naruto.

"Um, hi. It's great to meet you all I suppose. I'm Naruto..." I paused, a confused look crossing my face. "That sounds wrong..." I murmured. Snapping my fingers when a new thought came, I threw on my best grin and re-stated my name. "I'm Naruto! Nice to meet you, Dattebayo!" I said louder. "Okay, that sounds better," I laughed lightly, enjoying the sound of the man and woman chuckling. "Um... what to say..." I asked aloud. This was actually... not so bad. Once I began talking, weird or not, I began to feel a bit more confident.

"Well Naruto, why don't you tell us a bit about yourself," The man flashed a grin at me and I mirrored it. The two adults finally stepped forward and sat in the Hokage's seats, Minato crawling into his mother's lap.

"Well," I began slowly, swinging my legs casually back and forth like a child would do. "I'm a boy," I stated bluntly. The Third hit me lightly over the head and I scowled at him and called him an old grumpy geezer. He just hit me again as I grinned at the vein pulsing in his forehead. Younger Jijichan was even more amusing to annoy than older Jijichan, I decided. It was really nice to see him again...

"Okay, um..." I continued. "I guess I'm a loud kid. I like to talk a lot and have been told I talk without thinking often. I like to cook-" My eyes widened comically catching everyone's attention. "I _**LOVE **_ramen though! Oh my goodness it's food sent down from the **gods**!" I began dramatically flailing my arms around. "Uhm, I can't sit still for long and like being active. I-" _am _"-want to become a ninja in the future, and will become Hokage one day!" I grinned. Looks like at least some of my dreams hadn't changed. When I spat out that last part, I didn't even really think on it. It just felt... natural. A feeling I easily welcomed. _I suppose I can let some more stuff about me mold into the new me... _

"I treasure my friends and will go to the ends of the earth for them. I'm not always the nicest person, but I like being friendly and making new friends! Sometimes I think without speaking, and may hurt people because of it. However, while I'm stubborn, I don't give up on people. I don't simply create 'friends', I create bonds and new members of my family, which are very important to me." I wasn't sure whether I was even speaking for myself just then. All I knew is that the flames of determination were in my eyes and definitely swallowing up my soul.

"I don't care what people think of me either. They can insult my clothing, my attitude, my appearance and all. I don't care. As long as you don't hurt those important to me, I can keep smiling," I grinned at the end because it felt right.

"Oh my god," the woman gasped nearly silently. I heard it though, due to my sensitive ears. It was weird actually, since usually I wouldn't have been able to hear nearly as much as I was hearing now. When I actually thought about it, how the hell was I listening to the birds outside? They were freaking outside! The Hokage building was made with reasonably soundproof rooms due to the privacy of it anyway, so listening to outside noises without even realizing it... Well, that was pretty impressive.

"You're perfect," she whispered only a little louder. I froze. I was... _what_?

Looking deeply into her forest green eyes, I felt warm and tingly. I felt like jumping up and screaming while shying away into a corner at the same time. What... What was this feeling? It was sort of like whatever I felt when Sakura hugged me, or Jiraiya and I shared one of our 'perfect' laugh-filled moments, or Sasuke gave me that (usually unintentional) compliment, or Kiba and I fulfilled a perfect prank and all my friends got together with us and we just hung out and had fun. The feeling definitely wasn't foreign, and **I absolutely loved it!**

"So I take it that you'll accept him?" The Third asked casually. I knew he was glad though, because the hand he had on my shoulder squeezed reassuringly.

"Well, it isn't only our choice," the man spoke. His voice was a smooth baritone, which caused an unwilling shiver to run up my spine. If he was a singer, I was sure that he'd have millions of fans- whether he looked like a hobo or only wore paper bags. Either way, some part deep down inside chastised myself for having a high voice (even as an adult). _But wait, whose choice?_ I looked at the shifting out of the corner of my eye, and blue met blue.

Minato. I eyed him for a moment, sizing him up again before meeting his eyes like before. I could swear I saw something spark in his eyes, but lost the thought when his face heated up and he turned to bury it in his mother's bosom. Being a kid lets you do that, huh... Kids definitely have it good.

"Oh sweetie," she chuckled slightly. "Come on now, don't be shy. Do you... Would you like to take Naruto here, home with us?" She cooed softly. Minato looked up at her for a moment, before turning back to me. Minato was a cute kid, I decided. As if trying to prove that I didn't bite (most of the time), I grinned at him and tilted my head to the left.

"Hey shortie," I called. His nose twitched in annoyance and I watched his eyes glare at me.

"I'm not short," he defended. Ahh, the joys of being a stubborn kid.

"Yeah you are," I grinned again at how the cute nose twitch turned into a full on scowl.

"Am not."

"Are too!"

"Am _not_!"

"Are too~" I sang.

"Am not!" He faced forward and clenched his tiny fists. This was fun.

"Are t-" something hit my head and I turned to scowl at the not-so-old man who I was still sitting on. Jerk. Whose side was he on anyway? Turning back towards the family and grumbling curses beneath my breath, I sighed. "Okay, my bad, you're not." He nodded. "You're only short compared to me, I guess," I grinned wickedly when he blushed and hissed at me. Yeah I was being a bit mean, but for once I was the taller child. I was gonna milk it and bask in the glory as long as I could. Until all the other kids had their sudden massive growth spurt which just seemed to accidentally skip me, anyway. I had no doubt in my mind that the blonde would be taller than me when he grew.

He looked as though he was about to retort again before his eyes grew jaded and he just got all quiet. How weird. If it were me, I would have continued to throw a tantrum. But for some reason, he had the sort of same reaction Sakura used to do back when she was timid. Back when she was scared easily and was friendless. Friendless...

Oh shoot.

Guilt welled up inside me at the thought that maybe Minato didn't have many friends. Maybe he was shy, so he wasn't used to friendly banters. Maybe he didn't even know it was friendly, and was sort of scared that maybe I was honestly trying to be mean to him. Maybe he was just lonely and had had hoped within him that I would be just the right person to become said first friend...

With a new determination in my eyes, I hopped off the Third's legs and scampered over to the nice lady's legs where Minato sat. He peeked up at me sadly from his bangs, and I almost wanted to laugh at how he was sulking while sitting on his mother's lap. Not so convincing.

"Ne, Shorty," I asked. Just to be cute, I placed my hands innocently on the lady's knees and stood on the tips of my toes so that I was taller and at a more reasonable level to be eye-to-eye with the suddenly emo Minato. His nose twitched again, but other than that he just stared at me patiently. "Wanna be my friend?" I tilted my head again, more out of habit than actually trying. His eyes widened and his face nearly exploded with color. Well, it did, but I wasn't even sure how such color flushed his cheeks in only about half a second.

"Y-your what?" he stuttered. "You... want me to be your friend?" he pointed to himself. I snorted and nodded my head.

"Who else is shorter than me in here?" I muttered, but he didn't seem to mind as he all but pounced on me. I released another squeak and tumbled to the floor with a blur of gold weighing down on my chest. I like to believe that was the moment 'the yellow flash' was born. Because honestly, that's all he was before I was staring confusedly at the ceiling.

"I'd love to!" He squealed in delight. I then realized that he had somehow pinned me down and seemed quite content with hugging the fucking guts out of me. "Wait-" suddenly he sat up and I felt dizzy at the abrupt appearance of his face before my eyes. Did he know what a personal space bubble was? I mean, I was always a touchy person, but on a first meeting I never went _that _close... or maybe he just _felt _closer because I felt as though his eyes were swallowing me up. "Does this mean that... you're my friend too then?" He tilted his head. I watched the cute action and had to refrain myself from informing him that he was tilting his head the wrong way. Because I was the correct one, of course.

"I dunno, does it? I can't think straight with your fat arse on my stomach," I smirked. Minato paused for a moment before getting what I was implying and sheepishly shuffling off of me. "But whatever, titles don't matter now that we're brothers." I patted his head like he was a doggy.

"Naruto, you can't just force yourself upon the family without their consent-" Hiruzen began to sigh.

"What?" I gawked at him. "You can't expect me to let him go?" I sent him an exasperated expression. "We were practically _**made **_for each other," I hissed through shut teeth as I narrowed my eyes at the confused man and pulled Minato into a hug. Of course I was just being dramatic, but it was very believable since Minato easily half-hugged me back and we both mirrored each others' doggy-eyed faces perfectly. We probably looked like twins.

"You're right," the taller man yawned while covering his mouth to be polite. "We can't just expect them to separate," his eye glinted when he looked to me, a smirk hidden by his still hovering hand so only I could see that he knew what I had done. Sneaky bastard... I liked him. "Welcome to the family, Naruto."

When he said that, honestly I didn't expect my eyes to water, or my stomach to flip or my heart to flutter in excitement. I didn't expect to suddenly be scooped up into the woman's arms along with Minato, then be smothered in a hug which only mother's seemed to be able to pull off. I didn't expect everyone but myself to be grinning like one big family, nor did I even expect to feel so suddenly accepted and... Like I belonged.

I didn't expect any of it really, but I sure as hell wouldn't trade the feeling for anything. I loved it, and for once since my arrival, the thoughts of my death/life situation didn't even cross my mind. I was... happy. Truly happy.

* * *

"Are you hungry?" Mrs. Namikaze asked happily. I nodded eagerly, earning a chuckle in response. As she walked into the kitchen, I took my time to examine the living room I was occupying. I was actually very surprised by some of the stuff they had in there. Like, there was this strange large shiny-sided box sitting towards the side of the center of the room. All of the couches seemed to be facing it.

And there was this small plastic tube-like thing sitting on the couch. It had tons of little colorful rubbery-nubs sticking out of it, though the object itself was a shiny black color. Oh! And there was also the large, flat shiny object laying elegantly on one of the chairs. It had a few cords sticking from it here and there, and had the glowing text _**'**_ 愛カンプ _**'**_ on the surface. It read 'love kanpu'. The fuck was a kanpu?

"Here sweetie, let's have this just hold you over until morning where we can have a _big _breakfast!" the caramel haired woman bent down and swiftly lifted me up when she said 'big'. I couldn't help but giggle since her fingers ran down my ribs like that. Hey, I was a ticklish kid.

"Ne ne, what's a kanpu?" I asked when she smiled from my prior giggles and began carrying me down the hall. I took a bite of my puffy melon bread. Sweet. It was still warm, slightly crispy on the edges with a glazed top, but fluffy and steaming on the inside.

"A..." she paused, as if trying to decipher it herself."Oh!" green eyes lit up. "You mean a computer," she smiled. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. Hey, being carried around was actually kind of fun. Especially since she was so warm...

"What's that?" I tilted my head.

"You've never heard of a computer, Naru? What about a TV- television? Phone? Cellphone?" I blinked. Was this woman speaking some other language or something? "I'll take that as a no," she laughed. "No problem though, you'll learn."

We finally arrived in a bedroom- Minato's bedroom. His mother placed me down finally before walking over and digging through a few of his drawers. "Naru honey, you're a bit small so this might be a bit big." the woman explained before turning around and facing me with a set of PJs. I nodded in understanding and finished the last bite of my melon bread. I took the jammies from her gingerly before pausing. Minato and she were still in the room, just kind of loitering around. I shifted a few times uncomfortably.

"Oh!" she caught on quickly. "Mina dear, let's give Naruto his privacy," she held out a hand and the mini blonde grabbed it before they both left the room. I knew they were still nearby, I could feel their chakra and... Could hear them breathing. _Again _with the strangely sensitive hearing! When was this going to end?! But there was something else that told me they were closeby. It was sort of like... A scent.

I could smell them.

Mrs. Namikaze smelled sweet like honey glazed dumplings, a sort of warm atmosphere to her. Minato smelled faintly of... Freshness. A cucumber and mint sort of combination. His atmosphere was warm too, though slightly a bit of a sharper feeling. It faintly reminded me of excitement for some reason.

Brushing off the weirdness I was experiencing, I quickly shimmied out of the clothing the Hokage had given me and instead slipped into Minato's pajamas. They were dark blue with dull green dinosaurs on them, the dino's having neon (no doubt glow-in-the-dark) horns and claws. There was also nearly transparent neon writing with 'roar's and 'caw's and 'stomp's.

I felt even younger simply wearing them.

"Done!" I called out, only waiting a second or two until the family of three (four now, counting me...?) walked in with smiles on their faces. It was almost creepy how happy they seemed to be happy all the time. Like secret murderers or something. I shivered at the thought.

"They are pretty airy, huh." The woman pursed her pretty lips a nearly pout-like manner. "We'll have to go clothes shopping tomorrow." I shivered again, having learnt by now that going shopping with women was never a good idea. Damn, without Chouji restraining her, Ino would have been unstoppable...

"Beddy-byes now, boys" Mr. Namikaze cooed before gingerly shooing Minato into his bed. I stood for a few moments, finally noticing there was one bed. "Oh, we'd better go blow up the futon-" I ignored the nice man before hopping across the room (much like a froggy), and climbing into Minato's bed. I laid next to him silently, turning my eyes to face two giddy-looking parents.

"So cute!" Mrs. Namikaze squealed before walking over and pecking both of our cheeks. Mr. Namikaze just ruffled our already messy hair before grinning and taking his leave. As soon as the lights were switched off (though strangely I failed to see any lamps nearby) and the door was shut, I felt a giggling Minato turn to face me.

"I'm so excited!" he whispered. "We can do everything together! I'm just so happy to have an oniisan now!" the blonde's scent spiked, making me nearly _feel _the happiness and anxiousness rolling off of him. "And we'll be best friends too, kay? Please?"

I laughed lightly. "Okay," I grinned at him. That's when I noticed something that was off. Out the window I could see it was dark. The moon was hidden easily by the stray clouds, and even an overgrown tree was blocking the nearby window. So... Why could I see Minato's face so well? It was like everything closeby was being bathed in a slightly greenish light... Or I simply had nightvision. Since when!? This all made no sense!

"Naru," a tired voice called. I focused back on the droopy-eyed boy before me. "You're gonna stay with me forever, right?" I nodded. "Promise?" he prompted. I leaned forward so our foreheads were touching, nodding again so this time he could feel it. When he smiled beautifully then held up his pinky, I had no problem in completing the swear. Childish as it may be, I could sense that the slightly younger boy was scared. He was lonely and worried- that maybe this may just be a dream.

"Promise," I replied.

* * *

"Mrs. Namikaze," I asked politely, willing myself not to die of boredom at that exact second. Several times I had to remind this woman I wasn't a girl, and that making me wear pink shirts with a chibi tiger saying 'rawr' on it, would not be acceptable. I think she was trying to make me a redo of Minato, since he only seemed to have bland or dark-colored clothing.

"Just call me Onwa- you make me feel so old!" she giggled at me before choosing a new shirt. I actually nodded at this one. She seemed pleased by this, and seemed to register in her mind to find more shirts like that. "And yes? What is it?"

"Um, there's a library across the street, and I was wondering if I could go check it out?" I mumbled.

"Can it wait?" She replied without really looking at me, instead digging for a pair of pants to match the shirt. What was the point of doing that? Surely she didn't think that every time I wanted to wear that shirt, I would also dig around for that specific pair of pants... Did she? "I'd prefer if you didn't go alone," was the supply to my mental question of 'why'.

"I... I can go with Minato!" Mrs. Onwa paused, sending a glance at her other son over her shoulder. His soul had died and left him hours ago (I've had practice from Sakura and Ino shopping sprees), so he was just trailing along silently. "He's really strong and protective and stuff," I waved my hand dismissively so she wouldn't wonder on the thought to see if it was true. Which it was the truth, kinda. While Minato wasn't really protective or strong, he was just sort of clingy and hadn't left my side all day.

"I'm sure I'll be fine as long as he's here," I pleaded, blinking my large, glassy eyes several times to sway her. Already I could see her inner wall crumbling. Sucker. "And I'll scream suuuuuper loudly if I see anyone suspicious, or stay next to the librarian at all times so I won't be alone. Just please, pretty please? I really wanna check it out..." Onwa paused, tucking a lock of light brown hair behind her tan ear before hesitantly nodding.

"Just for a few minutes though. 10, to be exact. You have 10 minutes, and then meet me back here. Understood?" I snapped my heels together, swiftly saluting before grabbing an out-of-it Minato's arm and dashing away at top speed. _10 minutes?! Did she forget exactly how short I really am? What if I can't find what I'm looking for?! _I scampered up the library steps at an alarming speed that I wasn't intentionally using, sharp eyes still managing to decipher all of the words on the spines of the books. _Hey, maybe these senses might help me after all..._

"What, why are in the library?" Minato asked curiously, wriggling out of my grip and beginning to wander off.

"Otouto!" I snapped, he paused and looked at me. "We need to stick together, alright? I really need to find this one book, but I can only do it with your help. Could you just deal with me for a bit? Please? Then if I find it, you can do whatever you want. I'll owe you, okay? Just- please?"

"Sure, niisan," he grinned. I think the only reason he replied instead of simply nodding was because he really wanted to call me 'niisan', but whatever. I grabbed his arm again, this time without even the slightest struggle from him, and began sprinting again. I ignored the fact that his feet were nearly off the ground as his stubby legs tried to keep up, and the fact that suddenly I felt sharp, intelligent eyes on me. Only Minato was with me though, so I tried to shake the feeling.

"Here!" I cheered, somehow locating the right section.

"Gods?" Minato mumbled the title of the section as I walked over, climbing on a few bookshelves to find the right book.

"What was his name...? Gerk...? Geruk...? Jer..." I scanned the books, mumbling to myself as I tried to remember that scottish-ly accented voice's name. Suddenly, seeming without my consent, my eyes shifted. It caused my eyes to whip all the way around and narrow on a random book. The spine was titled 'Jeruk', and I decided that must be it.

Hopping off my current shelf and climbing up the next one, I pulled the book out with ease. I flipped to the first page, afterwards looking way down below me at a worried Minato. I smirked at him cockily, taunting him to attempt to follow. He didn't thankfully, and instead went to crossing his arms stubbornly while tapping his foot. Then, deciding to ignore him for now, I turned back to the book and mentally began taking notes. I had learned ever since I was a child, that it was easier than reading the whole thing.

_**Jeruk- one of the three gods of 'passing on'. **_

_**Has been described as having a unique way of speaking**_

_**Male, appearance unknown**_

_**Has the gift of **__**giving**_

I stared at the page, confused. Has the 'gift of giving'? I decided to remember that, and went on to the section about what these 'gods' did and why.

_**These gods have been known to be uncaring; doing whatever it takes to get what they want. **_

_**They enjoy entertainment, and based on what their entertainment is, they may use their 'powers' to change things. **_

_**By changing these things, the new plot will either twist towards the bad, or twist for the better. **_

_**It's up to the victim, to adapt to these new changes in the plot. Changes in their lives.**_

_SADISTIC BASTARDS! So what am I- just some toy to be played with?! _I mentally squawked. _So they're, like, watching me? Every second of my life? Ruining or helping my journey, because it's _**amusing** _to them? Dammit! So I have to do things that please them, or they could ruin my life? They could make it so I never remember my previous death?!_

**[Well, Kit, Jeruk has already used his power of 'giving' on you. Your new senses- the strange abilities you've been noticing? He's refined them so they're slightly better, which should help you in remembering your past. Think he's taken a liking to you, since you're both loud and obnoxious.]**

_K-Kyuu? Where have you b-been this whole time?! Wha-_

**[It was difficult for me to come back, boy. My soul was completely separated, unevenly divided among you and this time's current bijuu container. She had four of my tails, while you had 5. That's why when I joined my two souls together, I was placed inside you. Because you had the majority of my power. So, since I know you're not-so-intelligent brain may have trouble processing that; I basically had to reconnect myself, and rejoin in your body again. It was quite tedious and time consuming.]**

_O-Oh... Okay then... But you know of everything that's happened?_

**[Of course, mortal. Who do you think I am?] **I heard the demon scoff.

_So can you help me? Do you remember how I died Kyu-_

**[That information cannot be disclosed.]**,was the surprisingly monotonous reply.

"NARUTO!" I was pulled from my thoughts, snapping the book shut so that I could peer down at a red-faced and obviously agitated Minato. "It's been like an hour- hurry it up!" He whined. My eyes widened. _A whole hour?!_

**[It's been about 7 minutes. He's just being dramatic, as all kids do at his age.]**

"Bakayarou*! It's only been like 7 minutes!" I yelled down at him.

"Hakuchi*!" He yelled back. I huffed indignantly, hating the fact that I'd have to be the better man in this argument, and clambered down from the shelf.

"Whatever, let's get going now. I've found out all I need to know for now," I turned and grinned at him. He smiled back. "Unless you wanted to check something out...?"

"Nah, reading's not really my thing." He shrugged before grabbing _my _arm this time, and dragging us back towards the clothing store. It was hard to believe that this kid might grow up to be the fourth Hokage one day... I'd simply have to help him learn then.

* * *

*Bakayarou= Numbskull

*Hakuchi= Idiot

**AN:** And that's the long awaited chapter 3. Usually I do like, what- 7 pages? Well this was 16. Screw you.

Anyway, sorry for the wait, and I apologize since it's not very funny, interesting, and went by kind of slowly. But I just wanted to get this into position so that from here on out, I can kind of just focus on the story. The next chapter there will be more introducing and such though, so be prepared for that.

_Every chapter will have a few years of a time skip difference, so remember that. Unless I left a cliffhanger, then maybe in the next chapter will be the same age._

In this story, children join the academy at age 7, so in the next chapter we'll probably be starting that (the reason why I explained there would be more introductions and such). I'm also sticking to the anime slightly, where Minato is shy and kind of ignored and such at school and all. No worries, everyone will begin to gradually change as they age. For now though, Naruto's just gonna be the best older brother he can until Minato begins to mature.

_How will Naruto react to these new children? Will he help Minato make new friends, rivals? How will kids react to Naruto himself? Oh, and as I said at the beginning of this chapter, the next one will be back in 3rd person again. Please stay tuned!_

R&R please, so that I can get the next long chapter out _ASAP_!


End file.
